Feel my heat
by emo neko
Summary: Kai starts developing feelings for Rey he then becomes curious and wants to explore these feeling, well beyond past the boundaries of "Just friends" Will Rey allow himself to be swept away by the sexy Russian? and teach him true love? or turn him away...
1. Chapter 1

This is a KaiX Rei story, so eventually Their will be some hot scenes, don't read if you don't like YAOI!

* * *

Kai was waiting patiently in Tyson's Living room, eyes closed, arms crossed, with his signature cold emotionless mask plastered on his face. The two-toned blue haired Russian was dared to attend a sleepover at the dojo...he wouldn't have even bothered to show if Tyson had not promised him a one on one bey-battle.

"Ding Dong!"

Kai's eyes opened and stared in the direction of the chiming door bell, then proceeded to re-close them.

"Ding Dong, Ding Dong!"

Kai's eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance of the chiming sound.

"Diiiiiiinnnnnnng, Doooooonnnnng!"

The Russians vibrant red eyes flew open and he yelled;

"TYSON YOUR DOOR!"

There was a short silent pause...

"...Can you get it ...I'm a little stuck at the moment..." Tyson's muffled voice from behind the dojo, followed by a loud crash.

"OWWW! fuck that hurt!"

"Quit whining little dude!, and watch your mouth before i am forced to beat some manners into you!"

Kai sighed raising himself off the couch...Tyson was practicing with his crazy grandfather again.

Kai rounded the corner and the door sounded again followed by furious fist pounding.

"Oh my god...HURRY UP I HAVE TO PISS!"

"Rey! don't go saying stuff like that at someones door!"

"Oh relax chief" came a laughing voice.

The Russian stopped mid reach for the door and cringed, he knew he recognized those voices...Rey, Chief, and max the rest of Kai's annoying team...This night could not get any worse.

Kai reached up and unhooked the chain before violently shoving the door open to glare at his team.

"Whoa!...Oh hey Kai" Max chimed backing up away from Kai's murderous glare.

Kenny laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Kai was about to open his mouth when-

"MOVE IT!" Rey yelled pushing past Kai and bolted for the restroom.

Kai landed on his ass staring wide eyed after the neko-jin who flew past him.

The others took in a sharp breath waiting to see if Kai was ganna snap. Kai stood up and brushed himself off before heading to the back of the dojo to fetch Tyson.

Kai stopped mid step as he herd the annoying teen running about, his foot steps drawing closer each second.

"Sorry Gramps got to go, company's here!" Tyson yelled back to the training room before turning and noticed Kai staring at him.

"Oh hey Kai, bye Kai" he yelled picking up speed to run past the older Russian boy.

Kai's eye twitched as the boy called to him so friendly, he waited for the idiot to get closer before he stuck his muscular arm out and close-lined him.

Tyson gasped and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Fuck!..KAI! -cough- What the hell was that for!" Tyson gasped out grabbing his aching throat.

"humph!" was the only reply he got as the Russian flicked his scarf and walked away, Tyson collapsed on his back trying to catch his breath.

Max and Kenny were walking down the hall when they passed Kai, Who glared angerly at them.

"Geee...whats his problem..." Max said when he was sure Kai was out of ear shot.

"When does he not have a problem..." Kenny answered, Max and him both started to chuckle when they saw Tyson sprawled out in the middle if the hallway floor.

"Tyson! what happened!" Kenny yelled while him and Max ran over to help the dazed boy to him feet.

Tyson groaned and eventually stood to his feet rubbing his bruised neck.

"Woah! Thats a nice shiner you got there, what happened?" Max asked staring at Tyson's forming new bruise.

"Kai happened" Tyson grumbled brushing himself off.

"So that's why he looked so angry" Max chuckled.

"When's Kai not angry" Tyson mouthed.

The two boys grinned at each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Tyson! you know better then to tick Kai off, you might as well have been committing suicide!" Kenny yelled freaking out trying to get the boys to stop in case Kai decided to turn around.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Chief, i didn't do anything to ol' sourpuss" Tyson said starting to walk down that hall.

"He seems grumpier then normal though...like you can see this black aura emanating off him" Max said.

Both Tyson and Max shuddered thinking of their cold heartless captain surrounded in a thick black aura...though it oddly fit his appearance.

"...Kai is always grumpy this time of year..."Kenny trailed off pulling out his laptop as they entered the living room .

The two boys fell silent, a look of sadness washed over their faces.

"...Poor Kai...i hope that we can turn this into a better day this year" Tyson mumbled.

The other two boys nodded their heads agreeing while slipping into a deep thought...

* * *

Kai stared at the boys from the middle of the stairs listening to the last part of their conversation, he closed his eyes and continued to walk up the stairs.

Every year...every damn fucking year...his team would pull some sort of plan to try and make him happy...Thats why Tyson had probably invited him over. He smiled and shook his head at their futile effort that never seemed to reach him...

He reached for the knob on the bathroom door when it swung open revealing a startled Rey who instantly went pale.

"H-Hey Kai...sorry about knocking you down on you but earlier" Rey gulped squeezing past Kai to avoid the murderous glare.

"Humph, whatever" Kai said coldly.

Rey started to cower away when a smirk crept it's way onto Kai's lips causing Rey to stop dead in his tracks starring in complete fear.

"Oh and Rey..." Kai started not turning to look at the frightened neko-jin who was trying to disappear into the wall.

"...That was the last time you put me on my ass...The next time...it will be your back pinned to the floor" Kai finished, looking out the corner of his eye smirking at the flushed neko-jin whose jaw almost hit the floor.

Kai chuckled and continued to proceed into the bathroom.

"W-Wait!" Rey stuttered out grabbing Kai's forearm.

Kai tensed at Rey's sudden touch, Rey immediately let go and spun around embarrassed at his actions. Kai waited not moving...waiting for the neko-jin to say what he wanted.

"Umm...H-Happy Birthday Kai..." Rey mumbled under his breath barely audible enough for Kai to hear.

Kai walked in and slammed the bathroom door and leaned against it.

"Thank you...Rey" Kai whispered, sliding down the door resting his head against his propped up knee.

He herd foot steps approach the door, then turn and walked away. A tear slid down the Russian's cheek smearing his blue face paint as he silently wept.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray walked down the stair's thinking of Kai...He knew he was sitting on the other side of the bathroom door..hurting. Why wouldn't he talk to any one about it?...talking makes everything better don't it?...

Ray let out a deep sigh as he plopped himself down beside Tyson on the couch.

"Hey Ray why the long face?" Tyson asked while he flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Nothing just had a little run in with Kai" Ray mumbled.

Everyone stopped, Tyson dropped the remote and looked at Ray with saucer eyes. Ray shifted nervously in his seat.

"W-What's wrong with you guys?..." He asked.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Tyson asked, scanning over Ray's body for any trace of in injuries say ~_Kai was here~._

"No, can you stop looking at me like that...it's creeping me out, Kai would never hurt me...even though he did say..." Ray's voice trailed off as he remembered what Kai told him upstairs not to long ago...

~_Flashback - "...next time it will be your back pinned to the floor." Kai chuckled. - End of flashback. ~_

Ray's face flushed crimson, he couldn't tell them that!

"So what did he say?" Max asked nudging Ray bringing his back from his thoughts.

"It was nothing " Ray shrugged.

"Well it was obviously something! Your as red as grandpa's homemade spicy chili!, Now what in the world did Kai say to make you pull a face like that?" Tyson leaned in chuckling at Rays furthering blush.

Ray felt his face heat up more, he then flipped him self over that back off the couch landing gracefully on his feet.

"I said it was nothing, now i am going to rest i have a headache" Ray walked up the stairs mumbling to himself.

Tyson and Max stared at the spot were Ray was sitting...they would never be used to his feline reflexes.

"Well whatever then.."Tyson said sitting back up, he picked up the remote and continued to find something interesting on TV for him and Max, Kenny typed away at his laptop not looking up once.

...

Ray walked into his and Kai's room and flopped down on his bed. Those guys were so annoying!, they can't leave well enough alone...Ray sighed.

"I wonder if Kai is still in the bathroom...i need a shower" he mumbled to himself.

He though of going to check on the blue haired Russian, but immediately banished the thought. Ever since this morning he caught himself thinking about his captain without realizing it. Ray growled in frustration and slapped his face a few times, he rolled over determined to get some rest.

* * *

Kai let the warm water run down his tense and tired body. He dreaded the thought of getting out, he didn't want to deal with what ever Tyson and his little posy could possible have planned this year...his fingers we starting to prune and he wasn't even in a bath. Before to long the water started to run cold, the Russian sighed and proceeded to turn the water off, then stepped out to dry himself off.

"Damn..." he cursed looking around the bathroom, he had forgotten to grab a change of clothes. With another long drawn out sigh he wrapped the fuzzy blue towel around his slender waist, He opened the door to exit the steam filled bathroom and headed towards his bedroom. He didn't like living under the same roof as these morons, but he had to keep an eye on them at all times so they didn't slack off on their training. Kai reached out to turn the doorknob to his and Ray's room...at least he had a slightly normal person to bunk with...

* * *

So much for getting some sleep...Ray's mind kept wandering back to Kai, their was definitely something wrong with him. Ray laid there looking at the ceiling when he herd the door open, he closed his eyes hoping Tyson or who ever came to bug him saw that he was sleeping...

"Oh..Ray...You awake?"

Ray almost jumped hearing the familiar voice, he held his breath trying to stay as still as possible.

What the hell was Kai doing here!...well it was his room too..great just when he thought his mind was ganna leave him herd the draws from the dresser being pulled out and being rummaged through, Ray allowed himself to peak through one eye, then they both completely opened. There he was looking at the person who was causing his mind to think inappropriate things, standing there his back to him wearing nothing but a towel. Ray's eye's involuntarily scanned over the Russian's body; His wet hair clinging to the porcelain skin of his neck, his strong shoulders, his back that held many scars still held the beaded water droplets from his afternoon shower, the damn blue towel blocking his view, and his legs...well toned from the hours of training...what did his chest look like? Ray felt his body heat up, his face flushed...if only that damn towel would fall...FALL! WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE THINKING! Ray jumped up an expression of pure shock encased on his blushing face, he couldn't believe his mind just wandered off again, not to mention it was getting worse!

* * *

Kai jumped hearing the sudden movement behind him and spun around seeing ray stare at him with a very red face, even the tips of his pointed ears were red...Kai chuckled in his head it was a cute sight.

Ray's eyes turning to saucers brought Kai back from his thoughts, just in time to fell his towel stating to fall...

Ray leaped off the bed and made an attempt to grab the falling material, totally missing it and was about to fall crashing into the floor. Kai noticed Ray's fast reflexes were not kicking in, Kai ran to catch the falling neko-jin.

There was a loud bang as Kai and Ray both fell to the floor, Kai had caught Ray in a way that looked like he was giving him a great big hug, leaving no space between their bodies. Ray's arms had flung over Kai's shoulders, his knee's on either side of his waist.

"Ray are you alright?" Kai asked a hint of worry in his voice as he lifted Ray's head off his shoulders.

Ray turned his head to the side trying to avoid Kai's stare, and not wanting him to see his red face...This was for sure the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him...oh my god just shoot me now! he though.

"Rey...i asked you a question, are you ok?" Kai asked again giving Ray little shake.

"Oh- ummm yeah, I'm fine thanks" Ray replied not wanting to keep the fire phoenix waiting any longer.

Kai chuckled "Just what in the hell were you trying to do?" Kai asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Y-Your towel...it was falling, so i was trying to catch it" Ray muttered...the more he thought about it the more he thought it was a stupid idea. Quickly remembering the position they were in he quickly started to get up.

Kai smirked as his hand moved down Ray's body and stopped at his hips as he started to get up. "...If i didn't know better, your earlier face looked like you wanted it off me." Kai whispered.

Rey stopped in the middle of getting up, he may have wanted that to happen in his head, but hell he would shoot himself before he admitted it. Ray open his mouth to protest, when Kai's hands pulled him down by the waist and quickly captured Ray's mouth with is own. Ray gasped at the sudden action action from Kai, and Kai wasted no opportunity to shove his tongue into his mouth. Ray was completely frozen...Kai...Kai Hiwatari, the cold heartless bastard...was kissing him...not to mention that he was totally naked! Kai's tongue lightly tickled the roof of Ray's mouth, the neko-jin moaned as a shiver passed through his body. Fuck this, Ray was just ganna enjoy this new pleasure he was feeling...he would worry about it later.

Giving into his suddenly lust filled mind, Ray wrapped his arms around Kai's neck shoving his hands through the still damp hair of the naked captain. The Russian smirked against his lips glad to finally have a reaction from him, Kai then roughly grabbed Ray's hips and thew him to the floor.

"Jesus, what the hell!" Ray growled rubbing the back of his head that had hot the floor.

"I told you" came Kai's husky voice.

Ray look up into deep red lust glazed eyes rather confused.

"I told you i was ganna pin you to the floor the next time" he finished whispering in Ray's ear while licking along Ray's jawline.

Ray gasped, he remember the threat all to well it was just...he didn't think he would actually do it! Ray let out a low moan, aching his back as a hand massaged his growing erection through the fabric of his pants.

"oh?...what's this, someone's getting excited." Kai said while seductively licking his lips

Ray moaned bucking his hips against Kai's hand "T-This is just a natural reaction, if you were being touched like this..."Ray stuttered.

The door flew open.

"Ray! Kai!, everything alright! We herd a bang...oh..." Tyson trailed off looking at the two teens on the floor.

"O-oh my gosh!, were so sorry!" Kenny said blushing like crazy and ran off down the hall.

Max had already fainted, and Tyson just stared...

"Kai...why are you naked?..."was all Tyson managed to say.

Ray and Kai were completely frozen, only able to stare at Tyson with horror on their faces. There seemed to be and eternity of silence...

"Tyson don't you think your being a bit rude?"came a deep familiar voice from behind Tyson.

The three boys looked to see their coach Hiro, none other than Tyson's older brother.

"Buy Hiro, i was just asking-" Tyson was cut off when Hiro put a hand over his mouth, turn to the boys on the floor who sill had not moved and gave a quick apology then shut the door.

Kai got up off Ray, who quickly jumped to his feet embarrassed as hell...how was he ganna explane that!...Ray Kon was not gay...was he? It was rather enjoyable...argggg...fuck this...he needed to think. Ray looked over at Kai who was also deep in thought, he grabbed he towel off the floor and replaced it around his waist while walking towards the closet looking for some clothes again. ray glared at the towel, if the damn thing stayed where it belonged he wouldn't be in this kind of mess. Ray took the chance to slip out of the room since Kai was distracted.

Kai blushed as soon as he herd the door shut, he felt dizzy. He brought his hands to his face and sank to his knee's.

"What was that...what did i just do..." He mumbled to himself.

It was like he temperately lost control of his body and tried to jump Ray...if they had not come in when they did...what would he have done. His thoughts started to trail off when he felt a twinge in his southern region. Kai looked down lifted the towel and chuckled.

"Ray...looks like you started a fire...and now i have to put it out"

Kai smirked, first he would take care of his problem, then he would come up with an excuse to tell the others, and then he would eventually have to sort things out with Ray.


End file.
